


Monday Mornings

by lightofdaye



Series: Humpathon 2014 Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fantasizing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Spanking, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy's boss is so much more interesting than the actual meeting she's in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hp Humpdrabble's Humpathon Event in Oct 2014. For Leigh Adams' prompt:- "Blaise Zabini/Roxanne Weasley -- Monday morning staff meeting: She can't help that her mind wanders."

Monday morning was a terrible time for a meeting, Roxanne Weasley thought. No one had done any work yet and therefore nobody had anything to say. What everyone had done, in reverse proportion to their age, was party and drink all weekend and were in dire need of peace, quiet and coffee; not someone droning on about corporate values and index margins or whatever it was Carmicheal was talking about.

In short, Monday had done absolutely nothing to earn the honour of being Roxy’s favourite day of the week, except for the fact that it was the one meeting of the week that brought Blaise Zabini down from his manager’s office. 

For all that Zabini was old enough to be her father, (at least if he’d started earlier than Dad had and he certainly could have done with his looks), he was just gorgeous. His skin, much darker even than hers, barely showed the passage of time. And the silver streaks of hair visible at the temples only made him more striking with their stark contrast to the rest of his jet black hair. Roxy could see his hands on the table, his long fingers spread wide. The things those fingers could do to her… Roxy shivered, she’d bet he’d know exactly how to play her body. How much force to use: when to fondle, to squeeze and when to pinch and twist.

“Roxy!” someone hissed near her and Quentin Abbot, the other intern, contrived to kick her shin. Roxy’s wandering attention focussed on the meeting again.

“Miss Weasley,” Edward Carmicheal (sagging skin and thinning hair, much less well preserved than Zabini) said, in the patient tones of someone not very happy to be repeating themselves. “We were wondering if you’d finished those billing reports for the Boots’ account.”

“Umm…” Roxy stumbled. “Yes! Well, umm. Nearly, I mean.”

“These are top priority Miss Weasley. As soon as possible please.” Carmicheal was obviously not excessively pleased with her.

“Yes sir.” Roxy said contritely.

Zabini was looking at her now. He hadn’t added any comments to her supervisor’s but his face was inscrutable. The only change was a slight narrowing of his eyes, the tiniest of frowns creasing his brow. He could easily share Carmicheal’s bad opinion of her. He might even want to talk to her, to tell her she had to improve. 

He’d ask her to stay behind after the meeting of course, so the others didn’t know she was being disciplined or ask her into his office. Just the two of them all alone. 

Why he’d be able to do anything to her. No-one would believe her if she told them the way her boss had touched her. Or bent her over his desk for a spanking to teach her a lesson. And if then he pulled down his knickers and… 

Roxy sighed. She bet he was hung. Like a… like… Well he was definitely hung.

The meeting droned on and on and forgetting her supervisor’s displeasure Roxy slipped back into her pleasant daydreams…


End file.
